Lilly of the Valley
by somerdaye
Summary: She giggles loud enough for him to hear over the music, and it's because of that guy, and he can't take it anymore. Loliver fluff. Oneshot.


**a/n; Hey, all. This is my first try at a Hannah Montana fic, so take it easy on me? :)**

**Sigh, Loliver fluffies. So cute. :D**

**Oh, and this is a oneshot ;D**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There was tinsel and mistletoe everywhere, Christmas decorations and music, and Hannah was up on the stage.

She was singing carols at some sort of party - _she wasn't even sure who was throwing it_ - but was keeping a close eye on her two friends.

Oliver leaned against the wall, not in the mood to dance, and contented himself with watching Lilly - _sorry, Lola_ - flirt with some guy.

Not that he was happy about it. Not at all. He would much prefer Lilly dancing up a storm, showing everyone what she was made of.

And damn, she looked good tonight. He downed another cup of _slightly alcoholic_ punch to stop his train of thought.

She was his best friend - _she always has been_ - but lately, he's noticed that he can't take his eyes off her for longer than ten seconds.

He convinces himself that it's nothing, this will pass, it's just a silly little crush. Even though his brain - _yes, he does have one_ - says otherwise.

She giggles loud enough for him to hear over the music, and it's because of that guy, and he can't take it anymore. He needs air.

Walking through the door and into the falling snow - _damn, it's cold_ - he draws a shaky breath. He needs to stop feeling like this.

"Oliver?" A sweet voice asked from behind him -_ no, no, she's not supposed to follow _- and a warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at her, see her beauty -_ she's prettier than Miley, she is_ - and nodded.

"I'm fine, Lills. Go back inside." He tries to tell her to leave, he needs to be alone, but for once, she doesn't pick up on the hints.

"I'd rather stay here. You sure you're okay, Oliver?" He feels tears welling up -_ she cares, she really cares_ - but doesn't dare let them fall.

"Positive. I just needed some fresh air." That was only a half lie. He felt sort of guilty, he had never lied to her before.

But desperate times call for desperate measures, he's been told ­-_ what does that even mean?­_ - and lying was the easiest solution.

The truth would terrify her - _Lilly, I'm in love with you_ - and would most likely ruin their friendship. He didn't want to risk that.

"Okay." She believed him without hesitation -_ why shouldn't she?_ - which only deepened Oliver's already-intense guilt.

She sat down on the curb, and tried to catch snowflakes with her tongue -_ please don't do that, Lilly_ - and he was left feeling awkward.

After a few minutes of _kind of_ comfortable silence, Lilly decided that she'd had enough of not talking, and broke it.

"What's the real reason you came out here?" Damn, she can read him like a book - _usually, anyway_ - and can tell when he's lying.

He froze. He could lie ­-_ I was tired of Miley's voice_ - he could avoid - _what are you talking about?_ - or he could tell the truth.

It was a tough desicion, and he was quiet for so long that Lilly looked up at him -_ god, she's gorgeous_ - with a worried expression.

"Oliver?" He sat beside her on the frozen curb and debated what to say. She was looking at him expectantly now.

"I love you." There, he said it - _such a fool_ - and let her make of it what she will. He had put his heart in her hands, preparing for rejection.

Instead, he suddenly felt something soft on his lips -_ dear god, they're hers_ - and arms slid around his neck, pulling him closer.

No matter how many times he had thought about this moment - _every single night_ - nothing would ever be able to contest with the real thing.

Her mouth was warm, and moved expertly against his, as if this was not the first kiss they had ever shared, but one of many.

Eventually - _too soon, too soon_ - they needed air, and broke apart. She continued to hold him, though, and he smiled in a goofy way.

"So, I guess that means you like me too?"

"You donut, I love you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**a/n; Okay, not the best ending. But I am actually quite proud of it. If you liked it, tell me? :)**


End file.
